Immortality & Perfection
by Koshion The Critiquer
Summary: It's the twilight ending we all were wating for with a twist. What happens when something flaws the perfect?
1. Ch 1: Immortality & Perfection

**Chapter 1 (Bella): Immortality & Perfection**

Why Edward hated being a vampire is beyond me. I look beautiful. I never sleep. I get to be with Edward twenty-four seven.

Being Mrs. Cullen is great. Better than great, perfect. We haven't heard from the Volturi in a year now. I'm 18, forever. I love that word. Forever, forever, forever.

Renesmee is 16, now. It used to seem weird how fast she aged, but now it seems natural. I've long since gotten used to the idea of her and Jacob together for the rest of eternity.

Quill joined Jacob's pack last month. Now, all of the old pack (excluding Sam) is with his.

Sam's only way of keeping up is by recruiting the rash outbreak of new shapeshifters. Not just wolves anymore. He has one werefalcon, two werepythons, and a weretiger. I thought dogs hated cats. In my opinion, I like the wolves better.

Edward seems to like them more, as well. He seems to agree with everything I say or think. He is loving my ability to let him read my mind.

My day was lost in thoughts of the past until Alice foresaw something. We knew it was inevitable; that we couldn't stay in Forks for much longer, it's just we hoped no one would notice our non-aging skin.

Alice has been searching the future for someone accusing us of immortality, while Edward has searched the minds of the present. If someone even suspected us, we'd know.

"Alice, you saw something," I asked. It wasn't a question, I knew the look she had when she had her visions.

Alice confirmed my paraniod thoughts with a mellow tone. "I saw a vision of Mike and Jessica Newton coming to the house unnanounced, and discovering the difference in you, and the arrival of your teenage daughter."

The room was suddenly filled with our family, Jacob included. Everyone had been awaiting this day. Renesmee's eyes filled with joy. She was the only one excited about leaving.

"You mean I finally get to start high school?" She was obviously in no worry of losing connection with Charlie. Charlie's been a great part of her life ever since he married Susan.

I knew I had to relieve the tension of the room. "We can move to Alaska," I suggested. I knew Edward had been waiting for me to agree to move there. There is no way I'm going to college, though.

All of the other Cullens have gone to high school countless times. How they put up with is out of my grasp. School was bad enough once.

The only reason Renesmee wants to go to high school is because she wants real friends. She has Jacob and her family. I can't blame her for being bored.

My flashbacks were yet again interupted by Emmett's conformational question, "So we're moving to Alaska?"

"I guess so," I responded.

"YAY!" Renesmee was overjoyed. She rushed upstairs to pack most of my old clothes that I refuse to wear. Alice disaproves of hand-me-downs, but I've never worn them so she'll get over it.

We made the plans and went to bed despite the fact that only two residents of our house that actually sleep. Beds are useful in other ways, though...

* * *

**Author's notes: I know it's a little short and kinda slow, but I wanted you readers to be caught up with where my story takes place. Chapter 2 is coming out soon! |^_^|**


	2. Ch 2: Moving Day

**Chapter 2 (Renesmee): Moving Day**

As soon as I heard Mom say that we would move to Alaska, I've been awaiting the day we plan to leave.

Grandpa Carlisle is quiting his job tomarrow. Him, Rosalie, Emmett, Mom, and Dad would stay behind to cover up our trail.

Me, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, and Grandma Esme will go today. I was already packed, so I decided to visit Grandpa Charlie.

I came knocking on his door. Susan answered. She greeted me with a casual, "Hi," as if she wasn't freaked out by her step-grandchild. Everytime I see her, it's like she thinks I'll suck her blood or something.

"Hey, Nessie," Papa exlaimed. I love the twinkle in his eye when he spots me across the room.

"Papa!" I was very happy to see him. "How are you?"

"Okay. What's on your mind?" He could see right through me. Sometimes I wondered if he had powers, too.

"Nothing that can't wait until later..."

He waited a while before deciding its better just to let it go for now. You could see his every thought through his face. Just like Mom was (so I've heard).

We chattered away about his youth and what's going on with Jacob and his pack. I explained how Leah finally imprinted on someone. He didn't get what imprinting was, so I began to explain.

His expression quickly turns serious. "You know, if this is a... paranormal thing, I'd rather not hear about it."

I giggled at this. Charlie's always been wierded out by the whole vampire and werewolf thing. How am I supposed to explain the majority of my life to him, then?

This is when he asked about the lingering topic of why I came in the first place. "So, what really is up, Nessie?"

"Actually, Papa, we're moving..."

His eyes widened in shock. It seemed as if he wanted to laugh like I was joking, but he knew I was serious. I touched him, transmitting a vision into his brain. It was the conversation between Mom and Alice. He should be used to my power by now.

"Alaska?" He whispered the word, as if he didn't believe me still. I could only nod.

The rest of my visit was mostly social. Susan is now 5 months pregnant. Another aunt for me to have. One that is even younger than me. She's decided on two names. If it's a girl, Terri. If it's a boy, Charlie Jr.

Before things got too mushy, I left. When I got home, the family was packed. Jacob and I were driving in his home-made truck, while the others took Rosalie's car.

We took off imediately. Vampires are _way_ too impatient.

I looked out the window with hope. I couldn't wait for what awaited us. Jacob grabbed my hand; his way of sharing of his feelings with me, or rather mine with him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Still a little slow, and as short (if not shorter) as the first. Don't worry, the pace picks up next. I won't disapoint you if you bother reading the 3rd juicy chapter!**


	3. Ch 3: Disloyalty

**Chapter 3 (Rosalie): Disloyalty**

I drove the whole way to Alaska. It was very boring. Emmett made some lame jokes about how unhealthy Jacob and Nessie's relationship was. He can be so immature.

When we arrived at our new house, we agreed on rooms. Me and Emmett took the one across the hall from Esme and Carlisle. These were the only two rooms on the second floor.

Alice and Jasper took the one at the end of the third floor. Nessie slept in the bedroom across from Bella and Edward. Jacob took the one on the other side of the bathroom near the staircase.

I can't express my change of emotions over the past year. At first, I disliked Bella because of her humanity and how she got everything she wanted and life.

Then, Bella and I were at an obvious truce, but only because the baby was on its way.

Now, I don't trust her with Edward forever. My Edward. She's way too... unpredictable. Way too human.

Of course I love Emmett, but he isn't right for me. Edward was supposed to be _mine_. Bella can't have him, immortality, and a child! It's unfair! I want her life, but I'm stuck with mine.

Fortunately, I'm out of reach of Edward's powers right now... He can't 'hear' me now.

He has no idea what I can do to make him fall desperately in love with me and forget about that... that... _girl._

"Rose?" I turned around to find Bella in the door way. Oh, how much I hate her.

"Yeah?" I replied, she _can't_ know how I plot against her. Calm down Rosalie. I must act like I still admire her for having a baby.

In a way, I _do_. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Have you seen Renesmee and Jacob around? I haven't seen them since we arived."

"Oh, there probably out celebrating their first night in town. Or, the dog is finding his pack. They aren't ALL coming are they? I don't want this town reeking of them."

"Yes they are. Sam's pack is coming, too."

"What?!? Why?" Bella and the mutts all in _one_ town? I'll go insane!

"Well, Leah imprinted on Derow."

"Which one is that?" Does it _look_ like I have a dog index with me? Not all of us can be as maternal as dear old Bella.

"The werefalcon. Remember?"

"Sure, sure..."

Big Bird, how _could_ I forget?

She left quietly. It was a very happy moment for me. I can't take much more of this. I want her life. No, I _need _her life.

Before I knew it, I was walking. No, I was _running_! But why? Before I knew it, I was going upstairs. I was on the third floor.

"Hello, Rosalie," Edward said casually, half looking at me. I hate it when people don't _look _at me!

I took his head firmly in my grasp. I pressed my lips deeply into his. He fought it, but my jealousy must have given me the strength to overcome him.

I heard Bella drop a tray of food she was carrying up to Nessie's room behind me. She gasped quiet loudly for someone who doesn't need to breathe. _Let her suffer,_ I thought.

"ROSE?!?"

I let go of Edward immediately and pulled away. It was not Bella's voice behind me... It was Emmett's.


End file.
